


Dancing Upon The Wind

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Lucifer and Maze go flying again.





	Dancing Upon The Wind

Lucifer stepped up to the edge of the cliff, and the wind almost knocked him off his feet. The thunderstorms and rains had passed, the sun was shining again, but the winds were still strong, frequent gusts reaching gale force. Perfect.  
  
He looked over at his demon as she stepped up to the edge several feet to his left, giving her a wide, exuberant grin. Maze grinned back at him, eyes bright and sparkling with anticipation.  
  
"On three. One. Two. Three!"  
  
At the signal, they both unfurled their wings, spreading them wide open, and the wind promptly pulled them off their feet and carried them high into the air. Devil and demon both gave whoops of joy as they soared up, riding the gusts. It was every bit as wonderful as Lucifer had expected.  
  
A flick of a wing tip, and he glided over to his demon, passing her close enough to let the very tip of his right wing brush softly against her cheek. Maze laughed and twisted away. She came back again immediately though, performing a tight roll that brought her close to him and gave her the opportunity to slap him playfully on the ass with her wing.  
  
Lucifer gave a cry of mock outrage and flew after his demon as she shot away, snatches of her happy laughter drifting back to him. A playful game of catch ensued, with each of them trying to get close enough to the other to swat them with a wing.  
  
This was flying at its best. Letting the wind carry you, riding it, sailing effortlessly through the sky. The smallest movements of your wings allowing you to change speed and direction in a delicate dance with the air currents. Lucifer laughed at the sheer exhilarating pleasure of it.   
  
A sudden whoosh of air, and Maze shot past him, close enough that the edge of her left wing touched his head, ruffling his hair. With a flicker of her wings she turned around to look back at him. She was grinning broadly, her whole face suffused with the pleasure she was feeling.  
  
"This is so much fun!"  
  
Lucifer laughed at her exuberance. "Yes!"  
  
He turned on a wingtip, going into a steep dive, the surface of the ocean rushing towards him at alarming speed. At the last moment he pulled up sharply, using the momentum to rise almost vertically. Maze was hovering, watching him. He flew up to her, hovering right in front of her for a moment until a sudden gust caught him. Letting the wind push him forward, he closed the distance to his demon and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before folding his wings and letting himself fall backwards.  
  
He saw more than heard Maze give an excited shout and dive after him. Once again he waited until the last moment before spreading out his wings and pulling up again, his demon following right in his wake. The gusts snatched away their cries of exhilaration as they continued to chase each other through the skies, dancing upon the wind.  
  
****  
  
The winds calmed down as the sun sank below the horizon. With a final flap of his wings, Lucifer landed back on the cliff top, a few feet further away from the edge than his starting point. As he tucked away his wings, Maze settled down beside him. He watched with a smile as she stretched and folded her wings several times before finally tucking them away.  
  
The demon turned to him, her face aglow with joy and pleasure. She came over, wrapped her arms around his neck, and drew him into a searing kiss which Lucifer returned with enthusiasm. When they finally pulled apart again, Maze looked up at him intently.  
  
"We are doing this again, every time there are winds like today."  
  
Her tone was determined, leaving no room for arguments. Lucifer grinned.   
  
"I take it you enjoyed my little idea?"  
  
In response, Maze pulled his head down and kissed him again. By the time she released him, the devil neither remembered nor cared about what she had said.  
  
"We are going to fly like this again, every chance we get." Maze reiterated. She glared up at him, daring him to contradict her. Lucifer smiled and gently stroked her cheek.  
  
"Absolutely. I love flying with you, my darling."  
  
That earned him another kiss from his demon. Together, they stood there on top of the cliff and looked out across the ocean, watching as the last rays of the sinking sun painted the sky in brilliant oranges and reds. Then they got into the waiting Corvette and headed back to LA, and other kinds of pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, having a stormy arrival at my vacation home (on a North Sea island) turns me into a fluff-hound. Who knew.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of the song "Red Tailed Hawk" by Mike Cross:
> 
> _Like a red tailed hawk I will dance upon the wind_  
>  I will sail aloft with the spirits of my kin   
> I will glide, loop, and dive as I fly across the land   
> Like a red tailed hawk I will fly through the sky   
> Free again 


End file.
